


Masquerade

by AmberGlory



Series: The Crack Ships You Need [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chihiro is genderfluid, Dark, Except for Ouma he's still mostly the same, F/M, M/M, OOC characters, Ouma I will beat you step away from my child, Ouma is a stalker, Protect Chihiro please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: "Oh, Chihiro-chan, Chihiro-kun, Chihiro-sama.." Ouma laced his arms around their waist, grinning at the sharp intake of breath that flew from the other's mouth."Can't you see? You're one of the biggest lies here!"•Ouma can't seem to tear his eyes away from the enigma that is Chihiro Fujisaki.





	Masquerade

Chihiro was an enigma, and Ouma was an investigator.

Well at least - that's what Ouma kept telling himself as he watched them from afar, eyeing as they continued to speak to Leon and Mondo. Their bright smile was unwavering, prompting Ouma to offer one in return, even though they would never notice.

"Why don't you talk to the other girls in your class?" He muttered, turning his gaze so he now saw a group of four, consisting of Aoi Asahina, Maizono Sayaka, Sakura Oogami, and Kyouko Kirigiri. "They're right _there_."

The biggest questions came from the most unnoticeable people, he discovered not long after starting his first year at Hope's Peak Academy. Chihiro Fujisaki: a small, timid girl who never seemed to want to hang out with her female peers. In fact, she even seemed more comfortable partaking in activities with the other man of her class, even though most where rough and bound to get her hurt in some way.

What made her have that sort of judgement?

He tapped his chin in thought, then jumped as a hand found his shoulder, swinging him around.

"Ouma.." Kirumi Toujou began, disappointment clear on her face. "I know you like our upperclassmen, but watching them in this manner is not appropriate. If you wish to engage in a conversation, simply ask me and I will introduce you. I happen to know two of them quite well."

His brain was a cluster of various thoughts, each vastly different than the other. Did he want to be introduced? Who did he want to be introduced to? Chihiro? 

He shut his eyes, suddenly deep in thought. Yet almost as soon as he did he opened them again, violet pupils pulsing with a new life. He let out a slow, calm breath.

"No thanks, Kirumi-san." He replied, standing up so he could join his classmates once again. "I'm not really interested in most of them anyways."

* * *

 Of course he lied. It was his specialty, after all.

Ouma dipped back behind the corner as Chihiro waved goodbye to Naegi Makoto, heading back towards a twin set of doors that lead to the dormitory. Eyes, cold and calculating, were trained on the other student as they walked down the hallway, humming a soft tune.

Underneath the cover of the shadows Ouma followed, like a wolf hunting its prey. He was silent until the reached a dead end, where Chihiro stopped, glancing around them in what appeared to be a slight panic. Ouma's eyes narrowed.

Chihiro pulled out their Handbook, punching in a few numbers before holding it against the electronic lock on the farthest door. It beeped in response, and a soft click resonated through the area before Chihiro promptly pulled the door open, slipping in.

As soon as the door closed Ouma stepped out, confused yet intrigued.

"You have something to hide, huh?" he whistled.

* * *

 He should have known. It was so obvious that there was something amiss every time he stared at her. The refusal to dress with other girls, somehow being sick each time their class has to take swimming lessons, and most importantly the tendency to be by the men's side. It all came together like pieces in a puzzle.

Oh, but know..

Ouma glanced down at his hands, letting a droopy smile grace his face.

He knew. He knew, he knew, he knew, he knewkn _ewknewknewknew_.

A long, shuttering laugh creeped its way up his throat and he let it pass through his lips, savoring the complex emotions that were swirling through this body as he placed a hand over his face.

* * *

Ouma stood at the other end of the dark corridor. He grinned wildly, excitement brimming to his very core as he gave a sharp wave towards Chihiro. "Hello! Fujisaki-chi, right?"

He waved Chihiro off before they could answer. "Just kidding. I lied about not knowing who _you_ are." He winked, tilting his head in a manner that seemed childish. He took quick steps forward, grabbing Chihiro by the arms in a tight grip. He flung her backwards, ignoring her squeak of shock.

He then pulled them close, staring them straight in the eyes. "Did you know that I love people who lie, Fujisaki-chi?" he questioned softly, breath hot against the other's ear. He could now hear the other's breaths becoming short, feel the rapid heartbeat in their chest the longer he continued to hold them.

"Oh, Chihiro-chan, Chihiro-kun, Chihiro- _sama_.." Ouma laced his arms around their waist, grinning at the sharp intake of breath that flew from the other's mouth. 

"Can't you see? You're one of the biggest lies here!"

Chihiro's eyes were open wide, revealing their true terror as they ripped themselves away from Ouma, scrambling back as they tried to gain their lost composure. "W-What do you mean?" They finally choked out, though their brain screamed for them to remain silent.

Ouma's eyes gleamed with an emotion that they could not comprehend. "You _lied_!" He cried out, causing Chihiro to flinch. "To every one of your classmates, to the teachers, to every student at this _school_!"

He let out a hoarse cough, which Chihiro immediately assumed was meant to be a giggle of some type. "You haven't told anyone that you were _male_ , have'ya?"

For a moment, Chihiro stopped breathing. Their instincts screamed at them to run away, to find some escape that would lead them in a direction that wasn't towards whatever stood close by, grinning at them with a dark expression. But instead they hardened their resolve, straightening themselves so that they could finally look the other in the eyes. "I am a girl." Chihiro stated firmly, making sure to keep their voice level in order to hide their emotions.

"You're a boy."

"I'm a girl." They forced again, now feeling the sweat trickle down their neck.

Ouma raised his hand, lifting it in front of his mouth. "You're _really_ ," his words held a syrupy tone, shaking Chihiro to the core. "funny, Chihiro-kun..but no," His eyes became slits as he threw his arm out. "You. Are. A. Boy."

There was something wet on their cheeks, though they couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears. "Why are y-you doing this?" Chihiro asked softly, trembling as their mind whirled with thousands of unanswered questions. "What did I do? I'm not hurting anyone, so please..please leave me alone."

"Nope~"

Ouma seemed way too happy, twirling the fabric of his scarf on his finger as he sent another grin Chihiro's way. "Sorry, but I can't do that. Hey, so how didn't that Celestia girl figure you out? She says she's the 'Queen of Liars', right?" 

He hummed. "It's gonna be _so_ embarrassing for her when you reveal your secret."

"I-I.." Chihiro stammered, trying to come up with a response. "She's not going to be upset. She's good with her own lies. Other ones don't matter to her."

Ouma shrugged. "Maybe. But you can never know. What is she becomes so devastated and she _hates_ you?"

The very thought terrified Chihiro. "It won't happen." She muttered.

Ouma hummed, pulling a hand to his ear. "What was that, Fujisaki-chi? I don't think I heard you, sorry!"

"Stop.." Chihiro placed her hands on her ears, shutting her eyes. "Please, I don't wanna hear this.."

"You've gotta!" Ouma replied with a squeal, retaining the same happy composure as he glanced up towards the ceiling. "Or else you won't be prepared when it happens." A quiet thump drew his attention to the ground, where Chihiro lay, shaking.

"It won't happen, they w-won't know." They kept repeating, as if they were assuring themselves more than the people nearby. "I'm n-not strong enough to handle if they knew, s-so they won't ever figure it out."

Ouma's smirk only grew. "So be it then. I'd love to see you lie more."

He spun on his heels, ready to head back to his own classroom.

Ouma turned one final time, eyeing the trembling mess that was once the quiet and composed Chihiro Fujisaki. "Until next time, Chihiro-kun!" he exclaimed, before disappearing into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon that Ouma is thoroughly obsessed with anyone who can deceive large groups of people without failure.
> 
> Chihiro may seem always pure, but they did fake being a girl to their entire class, and even the school itself for quite some time before revealing everything.


End file.
